


Cracked Perceptions

by Poisondog2



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Polyamory, Redemption, Self-Discovery, They dont know each other's identity, im terrible at this sometimes, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisondog2/pseuds/Poisondog2
Summary: Steelbeak never seems to get what he wants and is always thrown off to the side, whether during his past or whole at F.O.W.L., but with a small favor the rooster villain can find something he didn't even know he was looking for... and begins to rethink what he's been working towards.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack/Steelbeak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> IM BAAAAAAACK! Gosh, it has been such a long time since i uploaded! This year wasn't the grestest for me in with everything that happened and with college, but with a fresh idea im able to get back into the grove of writing once more!
> 
> Ill update my other fics when i get to them just gotta shake of the rust you know? And what better way than with writing about Steelbeak! Because dammit he deserves some happiness! And why not with our lovable pilot and caped hero?

Drake Mallard has had an… interesting last 5 months to say the least. In that time he had auditioned for the role of Darkwing Duck for the upcoming movie, got the part, met his idol, Jim Starling, not once but twice! It was really all the fan could ask for: being able the portray the character he loved so much! Some would think him a little obsessed if they took a look at his trailer, but he would consider himself a collector.

Then things took a turn for the worst, at least at first.

Jim Sterling didn't like the idea of anyone else being Darkwing and that came really clear when he tackled Drake the first time… then repeatedly smashed a door into his face the second time. After that, it became increasingly clear that there wasn't something right with the older actor as he terrorized the set and even came at Drake with a chainsaw- where did he even get a chainsaw?! Then the set exploded and Drake watched as Jim was seemingly buried under the rubble.

But it wasn't all bad though, one thing that Drake was grateful for that day was meeting Launchpad. Someone who unabashedly loved Darkwing Duck as much as he was ridiculously kind at almost every moment, and even believed that he- Drake Mallard- could be an actual superhero! Since then the two had texted and video chatted whenever they could, Drake starting out his hero business in St. Canard and Launchpad keeping him up to date on McDuck adventures. They became fast friends in the few months they got to know each other, but that didn't help that every time Launchpad visited him that his stomach tied itself into knots or when he was crushed in a hug he never wanted it to end or how he would see Launchpad at McDuck Manor working on the limp covered in grease and sweat and… the shorter duck had some not-so-PG thoughts.

Lots of denial and beating up some petty criminals later Drake finally succumbed to the idea that maybe, _just maybe_ , he had a crush on Launchpad. He wasn't sure how to tell his friend- if he'd ever work up the courage- but luck or karma or destiny or whatever smiled on him one day when he was visiting. He and Launchpad were at the McDuck garage that McQuack lived out of where Mallard just decided to and the other duck if he had ever dated anyone. "Hm? Oh yeah, plenty! Let's see there was Zari, a ninja from japan; Oceanica the mermaid, that was a fun time; uh… Oh! dated Xander, they were a Wereduck which I found out on a moonlit walk one night, cool right? My clone, we watched a lot of Darkwing Duck. I wonder what he's up to? Anyway, there was…" from there on Drake had stopped listening fully still reeling from all the info. The duck's list went on and on including a multitude of people of all types of gender, species, and background, and while that didn't necessarily mean Launchpad liked him like that it meant he had a shot.

If only aliens didn't invade right as he opened his mouth. And like, aliens? Really? This is why Drake didn't live in Duckburg.

The battle with Lunarus was a hard-fought one with a few hiccups that made it look like they weren't going to win, but in the end, everything turned out alright. The Earth was saved, Lunarus was sailing around the planet like a satellite, and everyone was happy and relieved. Well… it would be everyone if Drake didn't see Launchpad asking out that cool alien woman they fought with. It felt like his lungs lost all the air in them as he deflated knowing he'd lost his chance, but that was fine he'd tell himself. He and Launchpad were friends and that's all that should've mattered, right? Maybe if he- "Hey, Drake?"

Launchpad's voice pulled the masked clad duck out of his thoughts seeing the pilot standing before him. "Yeah Launchpad?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime?"

"Coffee?" It took a bit to process before he knew what McQuack was asking. "Like… a date? What about Petunia over there?"

"Who? Penny? Oh! No that wouldn't have worked out, she doesn't like Earth Men which is totally cool! She actually heard of some of the stuff I did to help the family out and she thought I was a formidable warrior, how cool is that?!" Drake chuckled seeing how excited Launchpad was, almost like a kid with how giddy and bouncy he was. "But yeah, no dating between us just friends, I actually wanted to ask you first but… I wasn't sure if you liked me like that," he admitted, a small blush on his cheeks. "Didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"What? Me? Uncomfortable? I'm Darkwing Duck I never get uncomfortable!" He said puffing out his chest bravado on full display as he was screaming internally. He couldn't believe his luck! Launchpad was actually asking him out! …And he hadn't answered him yet! "W-What I mean is yes, I would love to go have coffee with you Launchpad."

"Awesome!" The larger duck grabbed him into a bone-crushing Bear hug before letting him go, Drake, groaning as Launchpad ran off leaving him in a bit of pain but mostly excited.

The date had gone off without a hitch, albeit with some minor crashing from Launchpad as he drove but Drake had expected that. The pilot was a gentleman the whole time: picking Drake up, buying his coffee, even taking him to the park for a walk. Drake wouldn't have had it any other way and even after Launchpad dropped him off the duck still felt giddy and on cloud 9 as he passed out. Launchpad and Drake started officially dating not long after their first date and to the smaller duck felt like something just… fell into place. That feeling solidified when Launchpad had joined him one night on patrol and he got to see the pilot punch a robber out cold while looking like an excitable kid, finally fulfilling his dream of helping Darkwing Duck. If Mallard thought he couldn't love that duck more he was proven wrong right there.

Dating Launchpad did lead to things that Drake hadn't really experienced before: Meeting the family. He had only gone out with a few people in the past and usually, that didn't go past a few dates, so this was new territory. Especially since Drake had to meet both families. The McDucks he had met before but only on a limited basis, but when the two started dating he really got to know them. The kids had question after question for him, everyone except Dewey who he had met at McDuck Studios. Webby did leave an impression on him as he flipped him on his back ready to strike, needless to say, he both respected and feared her- and he thinks that was the point.

Mrs. Beakley and Mr. McDuck welcomed him with open arms after some… intriguing questions that felt like an interrogation, but after they treated him civilly. He wasn't sure what to make of Donald but he was sure that he didn't hate him, and his sister Della… well… "You hurt Launchpad and we'll see how far I can drive my metal foot into you," was the first thing she said to him and he fully believed she would make good on that promise. Overall he enjoyed how strange the McDucks were as it felt like he fit right in, normal was boring anyway.

He had got to talk with Launchpad's parents over the phone and while they hadn't met in person yet they did seem to really like him and he had hoped he gets to meet them physically through their hectic performing schedule. Especially after adopting Gosalyn.

Becuase what else would you do with your boyfriend of some month? Adopt a kid after a crazed scientist threw her grandfather into another dimension of course!

With no other family Drake didn't want Goslayn getting stuck in the foster system so with some help from Mr.McDuck Drake and Launchpad became her guardians. And… he really loved it. He'd never saw himself being a father but keeping Gosalyn on task with schoolwork, laughing during movie night, even the arguments he didn't mind! Everything just settled into place: A loving boyfriend and his crazy family, a rambunctious daughter ready for a fight, and the mask highlighting him as the hero he always wanted to me.

Drake Mallard had everything he ever wanted…

\--------------------

Stephen Brooke hated his life and everything that had happened to him during his time alive. No matter what he did nobody would ever take him seriously even when he was trying to be kind. Everyone considered him stupid, slow, a brute, a failure, and anything else that you can think of. In school he always wanted to make friends but nobody took seriously the "kind jock routine" as many called it and thought he was up to something, no matter how many times he tried denying that no one wanted to listen. They saw Stephen as a thug and treated him as such from the beginning, which chipped away at him as he grew up.

His home life wasn't any better with both of his parents never really caring about what he did or how he felt, just going through the motions of life with no real purpose behind it. Never showing up to his football games, never caring whether he was doing good in school, never wondered where he was at night whenever he caused trouble since he had no friends to hang out with. 

Stephen resented everyone and everything in his life so the more people avoided him the meaner he got, knowing that was the only way for people to listen to him or see him in any way. By the age of 18 he had run away from his home in New York, broken into at least 6 places, and set fire to a warehouse- though that last one wasn't his fault, the lighter just slipped from his hands putting it away. It was the arson charge that finally landed him in jail and it took him all of one day to beat his cellmate for calling him stupid. He hated being called stupid, he wasn't stupid! You could call him a lot of things, and some of it would go over his head, but every time someone called him stupid made his blood boil… and a small piece shriveled up inside.

If it hadn't been for F.O.W.L. finding an interest in him he probably would've rotted away in jail for some years instead of a couple of months. They gave him the chance to get back at all that who had done him dirty and even paid him for it! He never really saw eye to eye with the vulture, but as long as he signed his paychecks he didn't care what he has to do.

All that bravado caused him to lose most of his beak one mission, Black Heron having built him a new one. It was then he came up with the name "Steelbeak"- because you know… beak made of steel- and forgoed his birth name. F.O.W.L. made sure to destroy any record of his existence anyway so it's not like anyone would ever know his real name or where he was from. Steelbeak knew this is what he was made for and this was his ticket to really getting people to listen to him. To fear him. To show to everyone who doubted him that he wasn't one to be messed with!

...Years went by though with his beak being magnetized shut over and over, all of the backhanded compliments for everyone else at F.O.W.L., him being formidable but still nobody really listening to him that Steelbeak had small doubts. Not enough to ever try to leave mind you, but with how things went it was… hard- not that Stewlbeak would ever admit that. He only felt really at peace when he was on missions, that way he wasn't alone with his pesky thoughts in a way.

Until one mission he runs in an annoyingly suave ginger-haired duck in the form of Launchpad McQuack! That barrel-chested duck got in the way of his plan- well more Black Heron's plan but he improved it!- and even looked cool while doing it the whole time: skiing on the water, probably beating up some henchmen to get one of his suits, and mopping the floor with him on the satellite! This duck infuriated Steelbeak to no end and even after being muzzled and chewed out by Bradford, he wasn't going to let that vulture get in the way of getting back at that duck! He wouldn't even leave his thoughts which was the most irritating to Steelbeak no matter how many times he didn't want to think about him.

Steelbeak knew that he was going to get back at Launchpad he… just didn't know what to do. But that didn't matter! No matter how many missions he went on after that encounter Steelbeak knew he had that duck at the back of his mind and he'd do something about it!

But even then, missions would end and Steelbeak found himself right back at his quarters at F.O.W.L. HQ and couldn't help those annoying feelings of doubt and loneliness creep up on him no matter how many times he tried channeling his anger for that dick to block it out.

Because at the end of the day Steelbeak was missing something that he wanted, but he just didn't know what...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! This took me a bit to finish up, mostly the end of it as it typed the right up pretty quick but hit a block! Pushed pasted it tho, so now we can really get into it!
> 
> Not sure exactly what my full plan is but I'll sit down to really hammer it out, but as always I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. if you spot any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me, sometimes I miss some while editing.
> 
> Alrighty, on with the show!

After the fight with Taurus Bulba, things in St. Canard were different, the biggest difference was having the Fearsome Four running around the city causing trouble as usual. When Gosalyn shut down the portal they weren't close enough to get fully sucked in when it exploded stranding them in this dimension, and since it was in a city they knew they just went about their villainy. Darkwing had many encounters with them and while internally Drake was glowing having the chance to fight them he knew he couldn't underestimate them: Quackerjack's exploding toys, the electrical shocks from Megavolt paired with Liquidator's manipulation of water, and Bushroots powerful plant growth did cause plenty of headaches for him. His and Launchpad's combined knowledge did give them an advantage over these four, but now and again he had to call Gizmoduck for help.

 _Much_ to his displeasure.

Today however was different as he wasn't going after a typical robber- which had ramped up since fighting Bulba- or dealing with the Fearsome Four, no, he had something new! This new thing manifested into being sucker-punched by a beefy rooster with a metal beak. Fun times.

"H-Halt Villain!" He stuttered head spinning as he regained his footing, staring down the rooster the best he could. “You won’t be getting away from Darkwing Duck!” This suit-clad man had caught the hero’s eye as he broke into a bank and was causing havoc, so naturally, Darkwing Duck had to step in. One smoke bomb and speech later the mask-clad hero was ready to fight, and though he was a bad guy that he needed to take down he did appreciate one thing: The bird, Steelbeak he called himself, complimented his entrance! Criminals usually ran off in the middle of it so it was nice.

That didn't mean he was getting off easy though!

Chasing the rooster out of the bank Darkwing kept up the pace, Steelbeak ramming through people on the street as Darkwing maneuvered around them. He didn't seem too keen on running faster, seeing as they carried three heavy bags of money so- "You ain't catching me Dorkwing! Steelbeak doesn't do jail!" shouted heaving up… and tossing the bag of money into the air. Fluttering open beginning to rain bill everyone on the street cheered and jumped at the opportunity to snatch up some extra cash, surrounding the hero so he couldn't move much. "Ha! Have fun dealing with that loser!" yelled the rooster as he took off.

Darkwing, however, wasn't going to let this frenzied crowd stop him so with some difficulty he pulled a small remote off of him and activated it. Pushing his way to the road it didn't take long before the loud whirring of the Ratcatcher's engine hit his ear as it drove up, making a mental note to thank Fenton as he climbed on and set off. When first starting out Drake was not the best when riding motorcycles, hell he barely knew how to ride a bike, but with some helpful lessons from both Fenton and later Launchpad he got it down pretty quickly. It was beneficial for cutting off criminals if he wasn't swinging from the rooftops with his grappling gun, but even more so when falling into a high-speed chase such as now.

Whizzing through alleyways and cutting through streets he quickly caught up to the well-dressed villain right as he started the engine to his own bike, sleek and black with the F.O.W.L. logo on it. _'F.O.W.L.?! Mrs. Beakley warned me about them, no doubt Bulbs worked for them too,'_ Darkwing thought tearing through the streets after the rooster. "Steelbeak, pull over that bike now and come peacefully!"

"Like hell I will!" The wind pulsing by as Steelbeak slowed his bike pulling up next to Darkwing and _WHAM!_ rammed into the side of the Ratcatcher to throw the hero off. "Don't you have anything better to do then chase me?!" _WHAM!_

" _You robbed a bank!_ "

"And I'd do it again!" Steelbeak laughed in Darkwing's face slamming his bike into him once more, this time the distinct sound of clattering metal and screeching can be heard. The Ratcatcher started to wobble and destabilize and with not enough engineering knowledge Darkwing had no choice but to slow down, grimacing as Steelbeak drove off cackling. "Good luck next time sucker!"

Frustrated Darkwing punched his handlebars as smoke rose from the motorcycle, sighing he pulls out his phone to make a call. "...Fenton? It's me, bike's messed and i can't get back to my lair. Do you think… Gizmoduck can come get me?"

\--------------------

"HA! That's right, ain't nobody catching Steelbeak!" The rooster declared driving all the way back to Duckburg, going the lower deck at Funzo's parking the bike with the other F.O.W.L. issued vehicles. Steelbeak strutted back into the base looking quite pleased with himself before seeing his partner turn the corner. "Heron, hey, what are you doing up? It's pretty late isn't it?"

"Where is it?" She did not look happy.

"Get what?"

"The money you dunce, did you get the money?"

Steelbeak scoffed at the question. "Of course I got the money! You think I'm that bad at my job?" He felt a little offended by that.

"Then Where. Is. It?" she says through gritted teeth.

"Tossed the bags to distract Darkwing back in St. Canard, you should've seen the crowd that formed! All scrambling for the bills like crazy, it was pretty funny," he chuckled to himself. However, Black Heron was wide-eyed at this confession her face quickly turning red and getting in his face.

"YOU _WHAT?!_ Are you really lacking that much brainpower to think that was a good idea?! I needed that money Steelbeak!"

"You did?" Steelbeak said working a brow. "How was I supposed to know that? All you said was to steal it." The rooster wasn't really sure what he did wrong, the stork wasn't clear on her instructions so that wasn't his fault.

Heron clearly saw it differently as she huffed. "That was implied! Seriously, i don't understand why FOWL would pick someone so stupid to-" she didn't anything else out before Steelbeak grabbed her collar, bringing their faces inches from one another.

Through gritted teeth and a scrapping beak the rooster growled, his eyes flared with anger. " _ **Don't** call me stupid…_"

Heron, while stunned, didn't hold an ounce of fear in her as she clamped his beak shut with her robotic arm. "I will call you whatever I feel is right, and _stupid_ is a perfect descriptor." Wrenching his hand from her Heron pushed him back. "You should be careful who you anger Steelbeak, not everyone is going to tolerate that attitude of yours for long," she warned before heading off leaving Steelbeak alone to stir.

The rooster fumed grinding his beak all the way back to his room slamming the door shut. He so badly wanted to scream or smash things but he knew the last time he did that Bradford shut his beak for a month, only allowing him to eat and drink. _'It sucked but at least I still went on missions,'_ he reasoned with himself scratching his chin as he undressed. Even what others might say, especially with the random mechanic parts; strewn about pieces of clothing; and separate sheets of paper about, he wasn't really a slob. If one were to look at his collection of suits it was easy to see how pristine he kept them, not often that white suits like his were made so he had sure to keep all 22- _'21 suits,'_ he growled, remembering his fight with that duck. "McQuack…"

Since their fight at the satellite Bradford had to reset Launchpad and the kid he was with, Dewey, back at Funzos Steelbeak was devastated knowing that they fell into the bay. The amount of saltwater ruined the material and while he could salvage the shirt and tie there wasn't any point without the suit. Launchpad McQuack got in his way and he wouldn't forget that, not like he could get him out of his head- if the sketches around him were anything to go by. But he didn't want to worry about that right now, Steelbeak felt a yawn coming on as he collapsed into bed dreaming of beating up the ginger duck.

Sweet, sweet dreams…

\----------

The next morning Bradford had called for a meeting, Steelbeak hated meetings. And he hated mornings, so this was a double whammy for him. Smacking his metal lips he never did get used to the metallic taste he pushed himself out of bed, staring at the tank top and striped boxers he was wearing in a mirror debating whether or not just to go out like this. He decided against it though, but he thought it would be funny seeing the vulture's face if he did that.

Changing into one of his suits he walked through the halls passing by Eggheads not hesitating to trip any or smack stuff out of their hands, he needed a pick-me-up after waking up at the ungodly hour of 8 in the morning. Walking into the meeting room he saw a lot of coffee on a table near but Steelbeak gagged at the thought, hating coffee with a passion- he never knew how others could drink it. Seeing Rockerduck and the Directors told him everything he needed to know about them, though Phantom Blot had a cup and the rooster wasn't sure how he drank it.

The meeting was boring as always: Speeches about bringing order, going over files on the McDucks, the different lost mysteries they need to get yadda yadda yadda. Steelbeak had heard it all before so there wasn't really any reason to listen. Scanning the table he could tell some were listening but others wither tuned them out, like he did, or were working on their own stuff. Looking over he spotted the chicken, Gandra, working on some project he had no idea what it did though it appeared to be some sort of bracelet. He wasn't a science man so it didn't interest Steelbeak, what did though was seeing her work on it almost every time the directors weren't looking. _'Secrets, nice~'_ he smirked lounging in his seat knowing he wasn't going to say anything.

As the meeting drooled on until coming up to the topic of missions which Steelbeak was insanely interested in, he hasn't left the base for one in a while since the whole sword fiasco and running errands for Black Heron didn't count. Phantom Blot and Pepper were being sent to Egypt, Jeeves and Rockerduck were heading to the UK, and… Heron was being sent to collect Taurus Bulba? That last one Bradford seemed reluctant one but the others talked about the bull being a much needed scientist even with his ambitions. The rooster sat up as they said everyone else was on standby which was annoying, he was getting pretty annoyed being cooped up here, but that gave him another idea. "Welp if that's all that you had for us then I should be heading off, I gots plans today!"

The Directors didn't like the sound of that. "Where do you think you're going Steelbeak?" Bentley Buzzard asked with a quirked brow.

"Out, I'm on standby right? Then you don't need me right now!"

"But what makes you think you're allowed to leave?" Buford spoke up.

"Uh… because i can?"

"And that is the whole reason as to why you can't, Steelbeak," stated Bradford with a bit of a glare in his face. "You are frankly too noticeable on the streets outside of looking for those Missing Mysteries, if anyone sees you they could easily follow you back to our base!"

"But I'm so booooored! There's nothing to do other than messing with the Eggheads or doing reports, and while one is insanely funny the other is stupid!" Steelbeak bemoaned.

Slamming his fist down Bradford wasn't having any of it. "It doesn't matter if you're bored! You work for FOWL and because of that you are to listen to us! If we say you can't leave then you can't, is that understood?"

"But-"

" _Is that understood?!_ " The vulture's voice echoed in the chamber fuming. "You _**do not**_ get tell us what you do or do not do, you work for _us_ Steelbeak! We're here to bring order to the world so we cannot afford you to be reckless like those McDucks," he said, words dripping with venom. "You follow _our orders_ so you will behave as such, remember who pulled you out of that prison."

The rooster shuddered thinking about his crappy time in jail, but also gently touched his beak seeing Bradford hovering over the remote to it. Knowing full well he would clamp it shut to get him in line, so contained anger Steebeak nodded. "Yes sir, understood…" some of the others at the table chuckled at his ordeal before he stormed off slamming his quarters door the moment he got there. A part of him was just annoyed because he was so tired of being at the base, the other part was… sad from the thought of being basically leashed this way. He quickly shakes his head distracting away from the sadness with anger right as he hears his door open behind him.

"Wow, that was pretty stupid," Gandra says leaning against the door frame before face to face with the rooster.

"Don't call me stupud!" He shouts.

"Woah, hey, calm down Steel, i wasn't calling you stupid," she defended putting her arms up, "i was calling what Bradford had said was stupid, nobody should be cooped up in this place. It is pretty boriplace.

The rooster did simmer down at that still huffing as he backed up. "Oh, well… good! Yeah, what he said was stupid!" His demeanor shifted puffing out his chest proudly in someone agreeing with him. "And he said that I'm too noticeable, how am i too noticeable?!"

"Might be becuase of the metal beak," Gandra suggests entering and closing the door.

Steelbeak tilts his head. "What about my beak?"

Snickering with no real malice Gandra shakes her head reaching into her pocket. "Nothing Steel, though if you're wanting to leave then this might help," she says holding out a metal bracelet. As Steelbeak looks at the held out band he sees that it's the same one she was working in earlier, up close seeing that it was simple silver metal about a half an inch thick with two dimmed stripes framing a red gem at the center.

"What's with the ruby?" he asks taking the bracelet looking it over every which way.

"Technically it's a red diamond not a ruby, i can see the confusion though, and it was the final piece that i needed to get that working," states Gandra. "Found one back when trying to get the sword, so i guess we didn't lose out on everything. At least for me."

"You needed a diamond to make a bracelet?"

Gandra just rolls her eyes. "Why don't you try it on? Maybe you'll see something cool," she suggests.

Confused by that request he does it with some reluctance, securing it around his wrist as it fits with a nice snugness. Securing it to his wrist the diamond began to glow slightly as the dimmed stripes bloomed bright right as Steelbeak felt a warmth and shiver rub through his body. "W-Woah, heh, that tickled!"

"Yeah, it does the first time. Afterward, you don't really notice it."

"Notice what? What happened?" He asked as she pointed behind him, curious he turned around to see what was up, and as he caught himself in the mirror the whole world felt like it stopped. Inching closer and closer to the full-length mirror Steelbeak didn't even notice he was holding his breath as his hand came up to his beak… his fully _orange and real beak._ "How… How did you… are you magic?!" Steelbeak yelled, freaking out with an intense… warmth in his chest. "I didn't know you were magic! Though wouldn't Blot have snuffed you out by now? He _really_ doesn't like magic." Absentmindedly he just kept touching his beak. It was warm to the touch

Gandra smiled seeing how curious the rooster was, but she understood. "Not magic, science. Cloaking tech to be exact, when that's activated it creates an altered visage that allows for optic camouflage in order to not be seen."

Steelbeak turned around still touching his beak he had a look of utter cluelessness. "Wha??"

Gandra shook her head. "Turn it on and it makes you look different, people will think you're someone else."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" Smiling like a kid on Christmas Steelbeak couldn't believe that he had his actual beak again, even if it was just some tech doing it. "How come you did this for me?"

"Wasn't supposed to be for you, but i thought, after that fiasco in the meeting room that you would've needed it more than me. I always make due," Gandra gave a two-finger salute as she started to leave. "Remember: As long as it's on you it's activated- glowing means it's working- keeping it out Bradford's sight, and be careful Steel."

"Wait!" Steelbeak grabbed her arm. "We're… Not friends, you really didn't have to do this."

Gandra just smirked. "True, we're not friends, but I hate you the least out of everyone here so it counts- word of advice, probably dressing something different it'll probably help!" And with that she left, leaving Steelbeak to his own devices.

Steelbeak was gobsmacked, still looking at himself, still not believing that his beak was real as he removed the bracelet. Watching a red shimmer wash over his body as his metal beak revealed itself, his fingers gliding against the cold shiny surface. In the back of his mind there was a small part of him that was disappointed that this wasn't permanent, but it was nice to have.

The rooster walked over to his closet with a renewed determination as he pushed his suits out of the way. _'Time to get ready!'_

\----------

Sneaking out of the base was easy as the Eggheads listened to him so telling them not to say anything or he'd punch them in the face was pretty effective. Once he got to the garage he rolled out his Thunderbird from hiding since he wasn't supposed to have it, Steelbeak had built it from scratch during his time at FOWL just because they told him he shouldn't and he was pretty proud of himself. Checking to make sure there wasn't anyone around he climbed on, putting on the bracelet and his helmet, and headed off.

Knowing it would be easier for no one to see him around Steelbeak headed to St. Canard, away from the McDucks and FOWL letting him do whatever he wanted for the day. And he had to admit that he really liked going to St. Canard, seeing some of that would be the crimes that happen he could easily take credit for but also he enjoyed the atmosphere. Unlike what most people thought the city wasn't really as gloomy as it seemed and the sunny day really showed that off some of the gothic architecture the city was known for mixed in with the modern, and while Steelbeak didn't know much about building design the stuff was cool to him.

Parking his motorcycle the muscular rooster stepped off, storing his helmet away right as he caught himself in the reflection of a window. His eyes drifted down to the bracelet allowing him to even walk around on the street currently, the sight of his proper beak again still jarring. Taking Gandra's advice he dressed in ripped jeans, a simple leather jacket, and a maroon hoodie underneath. The rooster even through on those glasses from that time fighting Launchpad and while he wasn't sure why he kept them but he felt it completed the look- and reading plenty of comics he knew that he would be extra unrecognizable with them! His point was only proven walking down the street no one batting an eye his way, a sort of giddiness enveloped Steelbeak as he explored shops and a nearby park. Nobody cared he was here, nobody thought he was going to attack or kidnap them, it was… "Fucking awesome!" Steelbeak shouted, pumping his fists into the air catching the attention of some. "Heh, sorry…"

Wanting to avoid further embarrassment Steelbeak kept exploring around the city really doing whatever he wanted, but after an hour or two, his felt the familiar rumble in his stomach. "Man, is it lunchtime already?" Patting his belly he heads over to the only place he ever enjoys when he isn't being sent to fancy restaurants to spy, turning the corner to see the large purple maw of a certain mammal before someone collided with the bird’s chest knocking him into the respective wall. “Arg! Hey, watch where you’re-” Steelbeak promptly cut himself off seeing the short duck sitting on the ground rubbing his bill. He had on a plaid purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up as he was rubbing his head and looking a bit haggard, some dark circles forming under his eyes and his feathers ruffled upon his cheeks. "Um… you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine," the duck said as he pushed himself off the ground dusting himself off. "I-I just wasn't looking where i was going so sorry about that!" His smile seemed tired while fixing his clothes. "Hope i didn't bother you."

Steelbeak stared at the duck scratching his beak, remembering from the warm feel that he looked different to others. _'Oh right, people won't recognize me!'_ "Nah, it's good! I'm built tough!" The rooster pounded his fist against his chest and chuckled. "Uh, but seriously, you good? You look a little-" he was quickly cut off by the rumbling of his stomach. "Right, lunchtime! Nice to meetcha but i'm gonna get myself a burger!" And as he went to leave he noticed the duck following him which was a little weird. "Uh… Need something?"

Breaking out what seemed like a zone-out the duck shook his head as he fiddled with his watch. "Huh? Oh no, i was actually going to get food too before I… Well… ran into you," he said with a bit of a blush on his tired cheeks. The duck walked alongside Steelbeak to Hamburger Hippo as he reached into his pocket, the moment he did Steelbeak saw him freeze. "No… NONONO, come on please!" The duck frantically patted himself down as the rooster tilted his head in curiosity. "No, don't tell me! Come on!"

"Problem?"

With an exasperated sigh the duck threw his head back. "...I left my wallet at home…" Clutching at his feathers he ran his hands down his face. "Not only have i had a really late night and didn't sleep much, I haven't gone grocery shopping in a while, and while I was _supposed_ to go, my usual ride is off somewhere on a trip with his boss! So i thought 'Hey why don't i get some food?' and Gosalyn liked that so now i'm here, but whaddya know! I don't have my wallet!" Kicking the ground Steelbeak could see the frustration deep in his face before slumping. "Great, _just great…_ "

Steelbeak shifted on his feet awkwardly seeing as this random person ranted, but in a way he felt nice to be included on someone's shouting when it wasn't directed at him. He could see though that this wasn't the best day for the duck so far, feeling… bad for him... "I mean… I could buy you lunch." _'Really?! What's wrong with me?! You don't know him!'_

"Really?" The duck lifted his head. "I-If it's not a bother."

"Doesn't bother me!" _'Why are you being so nice?!'_ Steelbeak debated with himself very confused by his own actions. He's never done something like this for others before, at least not in a long time. Why start again now? He didn't have much time to going over this sudden shift in heart as the duck took his hand shaking it furiously.

"Thank you! I don't know how to repay you!"

Hearing that Steelbeak smirked. "Heh, i'm sure i can think of something later, come on let's eat!" And without another word Steelbeak grabbed the duck, ordering food for both of them to go. It was an awkward silence of waiting for the two of them as the duck wasn't really sure what to do and Steelbeak was still tossing it around his head why he was being so nice, soon enough though their food was bagged up and brought to then leaving the awkwardness and confusion behind for the moment. "So two meals huh? Are you like really hungry? Would make sense if you had to walk all the way here!" Steelbeak teased, tossing a fry into his mouth.

The duck an order smoothing out his feathers, checking the bags to make sure the orders were correct. "As much as i would say yes this isn't all for me, my daughter, Gosalyn, wanted something fast and cheap so… here i am!"

"Daughter???" The rooster stared intensely at his walking companion, brows furrowed in concentration. "Hm…. you don't look _that_ old…"

"Heh, that's because i'm not. She's adopted," the duck began, "met her two months ago while she was running around the streets at night."

"Was it late?" Steelbeak asked idly, biting into his burger moaning with contentment.

"It…. was…. I…. work late," the duck processed. "Was in the middle of my… shift when i ran into her. Lemme tell you it was a busy night! By the end of it I let her stay with me while we looked for her missing grandfather." Steelbeak's companion stopped as he sighed. "We don't know where he is but i knew i didn't want her falling into foster care, so a few strings were pulled and Gos fell into my care…" Steelbeak could see the glowing smile on the ducks face as he thought about his kid, a warmth lacking from the faces of the rooster's own parents so long ago. "I can't imagine my life without her at this point, she's amazing."

 _'A proud dad…'_ Steelbeak thought idly seeing the duck as he stopped at his motorcycle, polishing off the rest of his burger and fries sipping on his drink.

"I-Im sorry, you probably didn't need to hear all of that, didn't enough sleep and now I'm telling my life story to a total stranger."

"Nah, it's cool! Normally it drives me up the wall hearing people talk about themselves but I didn't hate it coming from you," with a smirk Steelebak took the take-out bags from the duck and stored them on his compartment. "You ain't walking back to you house, the kid of yours probably want her food not cold so i'll drive you!" The kindness kept coming from the FOWL agent he'd check in with a doctor back at the base but for now he liked someone not immediately hating him.

The duck was stunned by this. "But i don't even know you!" 

"We've been talking for a while haven't we? Well you've been talking, I've been mostly eating and listening."

"Well i can't jist go with someone i don't know the name of," he countered.

Steelbeak shrugged pointing at himself. "Name's Ste…….." Fortunately, something clicked in the agent's head about his name remembering that he probably shouldn't give out his real name. _'Quick, think of something moron!!!'_ "Ste………. phen…….. Stephen…. Brooke….. Yeah, Stephen Brooke, that's my name!" _'Anything but that!'_ Steelbeak screamed internally realizing he gave out his old name, but it was too late. _'Can't change it now without it sounding... stupid...'_

While the internal debate went on the duck smiled holding out a hand. "Then nice to meet you, Stephen, I'm Drake, Drake Mallard." The duck, Drake, introduced himself as Steelbeak shook his hand in a bit of a daze. "I guess now that introductions are out of the way we aren't strangers anymore, guess it's time for a drive then?"

"Huh? Drive?....... Oh! Right! Duh! Yep, hop on!" Steelbeak hit his head before climbing onto the bike with Drake jumping on the back. "Don't have an extra helmet so hold on!" He warned right as he revved up the engine, skirting onto the road with Drake grabbing his waist. Getting directions from the duck Steelbeak drove through the streets of St. Canard enjoying the drive of a path he didn't typically go on, and since he was with someone the rooster had some chest-puffing- driving on wheelies a couple times during the drive. Soon enough- a little too soon to the agent for some reason- they arrived at a plain-looking yellow house in St. Canard suburbia. "Alright, here we are! Your house is boring though, ever want to remodel?"

Drake laughed getting off the bike as he grabbed his food, shaking his head. "Not really, something to put on the list for the future!" Tucking on of the bags under his arm as he held out his hand.

Steelbeak cocked his head arching a brow at the gesture. "Uh…. want something?"

"You have a phone don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, why?"

"Then can I have it?"

"Why? Don't you have your own?"

Drake snickered at this. "Yes i do, why do you think I'm asking for yours?"

Steelbeak looked back down at his hand for a few more moments longer than what was probably normal, blinking slowly. "Uh….. Oh! You're asking for my number arentcha? Why didn't you say so!" He cheered fishing out his phone handing it right over. A smile blessing his beak as Drake entered his number in before handing it back the duck nodded to him.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Stephen, hopefully, we can hang out on more normal terms," Drake said. "If that's okay with you of course."

"Sure, why the hell not!" Steelbeak shouted slapping the duck on the shoulder carefully so he didn't drop the food he just paid for. "Don't seem like an asshole so i'm for it!"

Opening his mouth to respond Drake didn't get the chance to hear some loud and probably expensive shattering inside. "I didn't do it!" came from the inside as the duck sighed.

"The headache's coming back already…" he mumbled before heading toward his house. "I gotta take care of that, I'll see you around Stephen!"

"Later Drake!" Steelbeak waved off and as he watched him head inside, now by himself he had a chance to process more what actually happened. He was so nice to that duck and he didn't understand why… but he didn't completely hate it. _'Drake Mallard huh? Heh… alright then…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whaddya think? Quick fight between Steelbeak and Darwking, some bonding with him and Gandra, and Drake and "Stephen" meeting!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and questions below, i love hearing what you guys have to say!
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Nice Prologue to really give a sense for the story I want to tell... at least I hope! Tell me your thoughts so far, and question and such, as I always love to hear them so don't be afraid say to leave a comment!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
